Legacy
by Flicker's Owner
Summary: When Shadow's dying, he left Sonic with a legacy from him and ask him to promise one thing. Would Sonic keep his promise? One shot. warning: chars death


**Currently fo-chan (me a.k.a. the author) had turned into a nutcase and decided to write another angst story.**

**WARNING: Characters Death!! I usually against killing any main characters, but now I've been experimenting it...unhealthily.**

**Rating: PG-13 Involves heavy swearing, blood, killing attempt, and stupid writings that can't be understand by kids.**

**Disclaimer: Not trusting me to own any pet, my psychologist forbid me to own Sonic the Hedgehog. SEGA have the right to own him since...they wouldn't put and lock him on the wardrobe and die out of breath like what I did to my bunny.**

* * *

"_It's okay…there's a better place out there. There's not pain out there. You will be free."_

There was the voice, he was about to open his eyes to find who spoke those. Shadow awoke by the touch of water dripping to his face. By the time he opened his scarlet eyes, he saw the open sky.

It was raining…

Shadow confessed… he liked the weather that way.

Dark clouds represent his unreadable emotion, thunder drummed his vengeance, and rain will wash away his sins.

…or in this case it washed away his blood on the stomach…

He turned to see Sonic's lime eyes narrowed to him. Apparently even though he had lots of different with his rival, Sonic had shared a similarity with himself. He can hide his emotion, that's the similar ability. The thing is…to hide emotion you have to mix it, that's the trick. Shadow thought about it as he managed to read few of the blue hedgehog's expression: anger, anxious, and worry.

Now Shadow realized what happened. Sonic's anger was caused when their enemies was ambushed him and Sonic. Few people was disagreeing GUN's peace with Shadow the Hedgehog form a group and became fanatics for the nation's security, dispersing from GUN and hunt Shadow the Hedgehog down. They aren't much of a threat, but with few guns, the threat point was surely raised. Sonic was accidently involved into this situation, he was (safely to say) accompanied Shadow.

Because the usual hero acts, he defended Shadow. He didn't think much if it's logical, considering Shadow was his worst rival. But he just thought it was the right thing. Friend or not Sonic the hedgehog would defend them.

Anxious was an emotion that rarely came from Sonic the hedgehog. Then Shadow knew the reason why: their enemies almost took the ebony hedgehog's life away. A simple shot had gone to his stomach, as the small bullet causing a serious damage, vice versa Shadow was fainted. Sonic then decide to retreat and carried his body, in order to make sure he's alive. He found a hiding place, settled Shadow there. It was quiet a miracle how Shadow can still survive from that blow.

That's left to Sonic's last emotion…worry. He was afraid Shadow would die. Unlike Shadow, Sonic never experience witnessing death. He didn't even want to start it. The first one would've been very painful.

Shadow acknowledged his effort. He was laid on the ground on his back and that would explain his view to the open sky. He also had been temporarily bandaging him using any kind of cloth fabric he can find. And (as this one would make him laugh a little) Sonic was gripping his right hand, with a small knowledge that he thought the ebony hedgehog probably needed a comfort from his pain. This gesture he thought was the least he can do. At least he didn't give him a hug. That would probably stupid…

"Immortality questioned?" Sonic spoke solemnly for a first word.

Shadow smirked. Despite his he managed to squeak faint voices, "I'm not immortal…"

The eyebrow once again joined in front of Sonic's forehead. He simply disturbed by that reply, "That doesn't mean you will die now…"

"I _want_ to…"

Sonic's lime eyes grew large another sign before he objected, "But you've been through this before. How many times did you've gone to near death experience? But you always come back alive and well!"

"I won't come back this time." Shadow's scarlet eyes narrowed to him as if they can silence Sonic from making another objection. This intense reaction had cause a cough blood from his lips.

"Why…?"

Shadow felt the world's fastest hero's hand gripping tighter to his own.

"Because…" his voice was raspy and weak, "Back then…she said I wasn't ready."

Sonic gave a strange confusion look. He didn't understand to whom he meant. Then reality smacked him that there's only one girl he meant. Flashes vision of a blond girl in blue dress running to his head. No…It can't be…

He then spoke again, "And now she thought you're ready now?"

Shadow nodded, and a genuine smile crossed his face, this had gained another worry to Sonic. Shadow smiled…not the sarcastic or limited into smirk, it was a _genuine_ smile. A silent sign…he really was going to die.

The azure hedgehog choked a sob. He shut his eyes tightly, but no tears trickling. He felt an inner pain within his own stomach, then a throat, sometimes few short scream escaped from his lips. Sonic gripped his hand tighter, now he understands why Shadow didn't complain about this gesture. He heard from some short story, people who were dying didn't want to be alone. They demanded a company to whomever nearby, even a stranger or foe.

"When someone dies…" Shadow chocked another blood, "The only people who was suffering was the friends of family he left. There is no need of justice for dying people. You know that death is the best thing. I will not have any pain. You have to let me die, Sonic…"

"No!" Sonic's lime eyes opened back sharply, "This…This isn't supposed to be happening!! Why are you doing this?"

It was Shadow's turn to close his own eyes, "You remember…back then when Amy says goodbye to her neighbor who passed away? It was raining…like this…"

* * *

"_It's okay…there's a better place out there. There's not pain out there. You will be free…and you will be a better place there's no pain there."_

_Amy kneeled near the simple tomb. This was some random old neighbor granny, but she was dear to Amy's heart. Her voice sounded strange, as if her friend didn't actually die. Sonic and Shadow was behind her like a guardians. Each of them held umbrellas because of heavy rain. _

_Somehow suddenly Shadow snorted, __"…And then it will grow its own little wings and fluttered by to utopia."_

"_Shadow…"__ Sonic gave a growl warningly._

_Amy voice was silent again, she just watched the ebony hedgehog by peeking from her shoulder. Her emerald eyes a bit widen in disbelief but nevertheless her emotions were still unreadable, not even a slight upset._

"_What? There's no use talking to it. 'She's dead'. Get over with it! There's nothing useful about that thing."_

"_KNOCK IT OFF!" _

_Before he knew it, he felt his fur was dragged by Sonic further away meters from Amy._

"_What the hell is wrong with you?"__ He slammed him to the tree nearby, __"At least be quiet and let her mourn!"_

_Shadow then snatched off his grip and growled dangerously to him. He knew that Sonic would defend Amy, he always will._

"_There's no use of mourning. What matters what we're doing today. And I don't care what kind of this stupid 'better place' out there. In this forsaken world that 'dream' she spoke of…It does not exist!"_

_He watched Sonic's lime eyes widened in horror. _

_SLAM!! _

_Shadow didn't exactly notice what happened. Before he know it his cheek are burnt. As he watched back to his blue doppelganger his fist formed and shaking uncontrollably, it was the one who hit Shadow. His teeth gritted dangerously, even more threatening that Shadow's. He then watched Sonic's palm extended his finger pointing and threatening him._

"_Don't you dare…"__ He hissed, __"Don't you dare speak that in front of her!"_

"_What's the use defending her? There has to be a time she had to learn how disappointing this real world was!"_

"_In this fucking real world you meant there should be AT LEAST someone who's innocent…someone who believed there's a good thing happened. Because of them they can bring hope and I don't give a damn if you believe that or not. If you don't believe there's an eternal life, then what we're doing here is irrelevant and pointless! And yes… I do believe there's a better world out there… Not a shitty dull world you've been roaming in it!"_

"_How do you know it was actually exist?"__ He raged and faced his face closer to Sonic's. _

_Eventually their eyes met, limes met rubies… All of the eyes facing, flickered with flames._

_And Sonic spoke few words that will haunted Shadow for the rest of his life._

"_How do you know that place didn't exist? You've never even been there…"_

* * *

The azure hedgehog watched Shadow's lips spoke the last sentence of his story. Even though he saw few droplets of blood running down to his mouth, he must've admitted Shadow was quiet amazing. He still manage to tell a small story even though the Grimm Reaper was few meters near.

"But, you want to die because I yelled at you?" Sonic voice squeaking, his accent were nothing more like a confused child.

"No…" Shadow's voice hushed softly, "This has nothing to do with you. All I'm trying to say was… I remembered. I didn't exactly refuse to believe there's something out there. I just lost someone who went there. I know they can't go back because that place has no pain. I hate it…hating that place. But I'm too coward to admit such place is existing. Therefore I hid myself. But now…"

"But can't this be wait?"

Shadow slowly shook his head, "It hurts…" He whispered, pointing to his stomach, "It really hurts really bad… You know in that place I can't be hurt…"

"Then why…? Why didn't you mad now? " Sonic's sob began to hasten. Tears still didn't fell, his inner stomach ache worsen. He can't express it very well. Shadow was right…it hurts...

"Because…" Shadow gave another warm assuring smile again, "I don't want my anger be my last experience."

Sonic's gritted his teeth and shut his lime eyes again to reduce the sorrow pain inside of him. He held Shadow's hand very hard like it was the last thing he can hold.

"Sonic…" Shadow called. He looked back the dying hedgehog again.

To Sonic's notice, Shadow's red eyes which was once glowing like neon under the dark weather was slowly dimmed, "You…you had to promise me…"

Sonic didn't answered, but his black doppelganger knew he was listening very carefully.

"God, I don't know why I should trust you with fulfilling promise." He chuckled softly, and another blood chocked. He then turned back to Sonic in serious face. "Promise me…Don't be like me…"

Sonic's eyes blinked, it was a bit moist, but questionable.

"Just promised first… You'll understand later."

He slowly nodded, and spoke with a very low volume, "Yes… I promised. I'm just…not sure how to fulfill it."

Shadow then rested his eyes and smiled again, "Don't worry you had your friends. Focus on protecting them… You'll be fine…"

Sonic nodded as his silent reply. He noticed the soldiers are near and began to surround them. But he paid no attention to their presence.

"Thank you… for everything." Shadow softly breathed his last words.

And his hands limped to Sonic's grip.

Sonic still held his hand a little bit longer. But he knew it's useless. He didn't bother to check his pulse, the black hedgehog didn't want to live.

A scream escaped from his lips as his breath fastened to seconds, thunder choired back, as well as the rain poured harder. Now he finally focused to the people who killed him. His lime eyes suddenly glowing dangerously, more like a panther to the prey than a hedgehog.

He didn't know how he done it. But that's probably why he was called the fastest. Sonic was fast at everything knocking the rest of the soldiers to faint. He's not yet doing more to them. He just focused on one soldier…The one who killed him.

The last soldier was easily down. Sonic quickly had his neck on his grip. He had his head on threat of his hands, his life is ticking. His lime eyes are a bit dull but more like a blazing fire flickered on the dark weather…like Shadow was.

The last soldier was terrified. After his helmet was thrown away Sonic can see his face. He looked young and vulnerable, but he was visibly terrified… something that soldier wasn't supposed to do… But there he was petrified with his head on hands of a hedgehog. Sonic's lime eyes gave death glare an inch to his face.

Now his gripped tightened. Once, that hand was use to comfort shadow by holding his hand, now it had become killing tool. The last soldier panicked, he felt his claw digging to his flesh.

"_Don't…"_

Sonic's blinked, his lime eyes widened. What was that voice came from? But that's not important…what was he's doing?

He almost killed that's why…

He understood know...now he was understood why Shadow made him swear. He can be became Shadow the hedgehog himself, a hedgehog whose heart once rotted in vengeance. This is what Shadow meant. The ebony hedgehog didn't let him become a killer. He's not Shadow…despite the similarities between him. He never let Sonic to become him…

Sonic's bowed his head in shame. His grip loosened as the soldier kneeled before him in shock. He then remembered when Shadow spoke after he fulfilled his vengeance. He spoke it wasn't matter…it didn't make him feel better. All it's left was a rotten feeling, he can't get it away.

Sonic's eyes focused back to reality. The soldier didn't runaway, he still had his eyes widen in shock at him. As if he was asking why…

"It doesn't matter…" Sonic whispered, "He's dead. I had no one to protect right now. All it's left was vengeance."

The soldier then finally muttered his simple question, "But why…?"

"Your purpose too was to destroy Shadow the Hedgehog. It's also a vengeance. After you done this…does it feel good?"

The soldier shook his head. He couldn't believe what he answered. But what the blue hedgehog spoke was true.

"Neither did he… An eye for an eye, teeth for teeth. That will cause a never ending quarrel. Funny thing was, that didn't solve any problem. That's why he didn't let me too. I was born to protect my friend. That's my purpose. That's what he said…"

"Now what…?" the soldier asked.

"Go now… I'll let you go and your troops here. But don't you dare touch any of my friends. If you dare enough than I won't hesitate, to kill you. If this happens I don't have any regrets because this is the act of protection instead of a vengeance."

Now he understood truly of Shadow's last words.

The soldier noticed all of his troops just woke. He gave a halt gesture and ordered them to leave. Before he left he gave a short glance to him and the body of Shadow the Hedgehog. After that, he and the troops fled.

After they leave Sonic was alone again under the rain. He noticed more to his surroundings. He was on abandoned alley by the forsaken urban city. The tall buildings are like his cage to hide.

_It's not so bad… You had your friends. You can cope._

Sonic snorted when he realized to whom that voice from his head belonged to. It was pretty amazing how this grumpy hedgehog could turn into a wise spirit. But he remembered what Shadow said about the place. Perhaps Shadow was being an asshole because how the world threatened him…he was hurt. In that place, he wasn't hurt anymore. Maybe death can change people. He then walked slowly to Shadow's body and silently carrying him on his shoulder.

His gloved right hand that once almost become a killing tool now came back to comforting Shadow's right hand. He gripped it while carrying him despite the fact that the dead hand wouldn't grip back. It's a long journey to home. But Sonic didn't care, he wanted to bring Shadow to his friends. With his friends he will cope.

Shadow once said, we live to be exist. There was Sonic when he was dying, perhaps that's why Shadow didn't mind ended his last curtain that day. Because he will be exist in Sonic's memory. Therefore he would told his story about Shadow to his friends, Shadow would exist in their memory too…and so on and on.

The azure hedgehog finally realized that there was no difference between him and Shadow. In few situations he can be ended up like him. Shadow just left his legacy to Sonic, the ability to become himself. While the dead hedgehog himself just turned into Sonic. His concept of freedom had truly in him.

Shadow's was now running freely to the sky. His spirit had joined the wind.

He was finally free…

* * *

******  
"Remember to feed the hungry authors with review."**

******DON'T KILL ME!! SHADOW IS ONE OF MY FAV CHAR TOO!! Honest! I really regret killing him.**

******I'm sorry for the strange writting style, apparrently I've been experimenting to try the style of some great author. Sorry too if the spellign sucks bad, and you don't understand it well...**

******Sequel will be coming soon, focusing on Sonic's struggle to keep Shadow's promise.**


End file.
